


Deliver my heart

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	Deliver my heart

**Title:**   Deliver my heart  
 **Author:**  [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** slash  
Pairing/Characters **:** Dean, Sam  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:**   284 ****  
Disclaimer : I own nothing.

[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)    Prompt: Misdirection

~~~~~~~~

 

Dean blinked as a paper was slid under his hotel door. He picked up the folded item and turned it over in his hands. There was no indication that it was for Dean (though Dean was the only one in this room. Cas and Sam had their own separate rooms), but there was also no indication as to who had sent it. He unfolded the paper and read what was written inside. 

 

_I know this is...wrong. I know it’s forbidden, but I need you to know, even if it means you turn tail and vanish and we never see each other again._

 

 

_I care about you, and we’ve had our share of differences, but it doesn’t matter. Look, I don’t expect anything to change, I just need you to know I’ll always be here for you._

 

 

_Love, Sam_

Dean stared at the letter, eyebrows raised.  Running his hand over his face, he took a deep breath and wondered if Sam knew just how long Dean had been waiting--no, dreaming--of this moment. To know that he wasn’t insane, that there was something more between them. No wonder Sam had insisted everyone get separate rooms lately. 

Straightening up, Dean stood and decided to shower before going to talk to Sam.

\---

Sam paced the room, looking at the clock all too often. He’d never done anything like this before, and he hated himself for being so nervous. How long would it take for the note to get to him? How would he react? Would he disappear forever, or would something miraculous come of this? Finally, Sam wondered just how long it would take the hotel bell boy to slip the note under Cas’ door.

  
~~~~~~~~~  


  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)   Prompt Table master post [ **HERE.**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)

  
~~~~~~~~


End file.
